$ \left(-\dfrac{9}{7} \div -\dfrac{5}{2}\right) \div \dfrac{1}{3} = {?} $
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(-\dfrac{9}{7} \times -\dfrac{2}{5}\right) \div \dfrac{1}{3} $ $ = \left(\dfrac{-9 \times -2} {7 \times 5}\right) \div \dfrac{1}{3} $ $ = \dfrac{18}{35} \div \dfrac{1}{3} $ $ = \dfrac{18}{35} \times 3 $ $ = \dfrac{-18 \times 3}{-35 \times 1} $ $ = \dfrac{54}{35}$